


The Words Written On Our Skin

by Insanity_Shipper



Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender Fluid Tsukishima, Homophobia, Misusing Pronouns, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Shipper/pseuds/Insanity_Shipper
Summary: You are born with the first words your soulmate ever says to you, on a random part of your body. Everyone has a Soulmate, but what if you have three? After all nobody has ever had more then one soulmate before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670548
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	The Words Written On Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy-chan: Heyo guys! You might have seen my name before, b/c I have written quite a few Bokakakurotsuki fics but I just want to introduce myself Insanity's #1 Beta. Any new edits done to this story were done by me. 
> 
> Happy reading~!

**s t a r t**

~~~~

Ever since Tsukishima was young, their parents always joked vivaciously about the harem of beautiful girls soon to bow down at their feet. Akiteru, Yamaguchi, _everyone_ would tell him time and time again how amazing it must be to have three soulmates. 

_Amazing_ , Yamaguchi said, practically with stars in his eyes. 

_You're going to love them_ Akiteru promised _As much as they love you._

Deep down, Tsukishima knew, that their mother hated his soulmates. Although the blond was only 5 years of age, they could tell how their mom's eyebrows would scrunch up each time the work _fuck_ would appear on their skin. How her nose would turn upwards, and her lips would pull into a frown each time Tsukishima's soulmates wrote to them in the middle of a family gathering. 

_So embarrassing_ Tsukishima's mom whispered to their father late one night when they thought Tsukishima had gone to sleep. _His soulmates, they're so embarssing~! Oh god, what are we going to do?_

~~~~

So Tsukishima began to make excuses. Their mother was a good mother, they promised. She kept the bills running, fed them and Akiteru and father amazing meals each and every day. She would always help Tsukishima with their homework, giving them loving kisses before bed every night, and read them a bedtime story if they ever got scared. 

Their mother loved them. But there were a lot of things their mother did not like. She hated vulgar people, people who spoke loudly, and unnecessarily so. She hated it when Akiteru would forget to do his chores, or when their older brother stayed up too late studying. But Tsukishima's mother was a traditionalist at best, and she hated any sort of same-sex relationship. 

_she's a good mom, she's a good mom,she's a good mom, shesagoodmomshesagoodmomshesagoodmomshesagoodmomshesagoodmomshesagoodmom_

Tsukishima continued to make excuses. 

~~~~

Tsukishima let out a sigh as they wandered down the street. They were twisting their grey band in their fingers. The smallish band did it's job in covering one of the soulmarks. 'Akasshi' is the name of their mate, the one who happens to be their mothers favorite. 

_I'm sorry about my idiotic friend. Really, he means no harm._ It didn't take much to gather that the friend, was, in reality, another soulmate. Another sigh fell from Tsukishima's mouth when they stepped into a semi-crowded café. They were already late for school, thanks to their mother forgetting to wake them up, so what was a few more minutes? _Sorry for making you late Tsukki!_ was another message, a few minutes later. 

They quickly placed in their order and stepped to the side. When they called for Tsukishima, they quickly got their order and left. They walked down the street, lost in thought, still picking absentmindedly at the grey band on their wrist. They didn't feel like much of any gender today, and it wasn't the first time Tsukishima silently thanked his brother for the gender-colored bands.

The feeling of being both genders and one gender or sometimes none at all had been with Tsukishima ever since they were young. The Karasuno volleyball club happily accepted him, and so did Akiteru. However, some people, like they're mother, didn't sweat it at all to _remind_ them that they were indeed a male. It never failed to anger them but it also made Tsukishima feel self-conscious. 

They released another sigh, a white cloud blowing back in their face. Tsukishima had always hated the wintertime since it was often too cold for them. They always had preferred the heat. They turned the corner, with looking which was a big mistake, and collided with someone. Their hot chocolate doused both of their chests and burned both of them. Tsukishima felt a dulling pain on their shoulder but ignored it.

"God fucking damnit!" Tsukishima exclaimed as they hastily pulled their shirt away from their skin. Tsukishima didn't notice the guy tense up but instead walked away quickly so they could get to school before they were more late then they already were.

~~~~

Tsukishima should have paid more attention to the school uniform. 

~~~~

Tsukishima was walking home, planning on telling their mother about the training camp that was later that week. They walked into their house, and their mother smiled innocently. She looked down at their wrist, seeing the grey band. She frowned for a split second. Tsukishima felt their stomach twist ion knot at her gaze.

"My darling _son_ , so nice to see you. How has your day been?" She forced out. To anyone else, it would just seem like a kind mother wondering about their child's day, but Tsukishima could hear the underlining venom in her voice. Tsukishima gritted their teeth, forcing away the slight anger and sadness that seeped into their veins.

"I'm doing great, _mother_." They hissed angrily. "I also want you to know, that there is a Volleyball Training Camp later this week." Their mother smirked when Tsukishima didn't correct her misgendering. She took it as a sign that Tsukishima might finally become _normal_ , which is what she wanted.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Kei." She said, showing a genuine smile.

Tsukishima quickly headed up to their room, not wanting to deal with their mother anymore.

~~~~

It was a day of that the team was heading to Nekoma. Tsukishima slipped on a pink bracelet and pulled on some ripped jeans and a tight shirt. He grabbed his Volleyball Jacket, that helped people know he was from Karasuno, and quickly headed to the school. They headed to Nekoma as soon as Tsukishima got there, since she was the last person. They head into the Gym and saw many teams, some of which Tsukishima didn't recognized. She followed her team to the Nekoma team, and felt the dull burning returned. Except this time it was on her shoulder, like last time, as well as her wrist and the last burning was on her left thigh. All in place of where her Soulmarks were. Tsukishima looked around, without looking like she was searching for someone. The setter of Nekoma showed them to the changing room and everyone started to change into more suitable clothes. Tsukishima frowned at her reflection in the mirror, hating how she looked. She was way to muscular and she hates it.

Yamaguchi walked up to her and smiled sadly, knowing exactly what was going on in Tsukishima's mind. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've seen." He said innocently, smiling at Tsukishima encouragingly. Tsukishima hummed, showing that she heard him and quickly began to change. When Tsukishima was done, she headed into the gym.

Karasuno played multiple games, going on a huge losing streak. When they were done, Tsukishima decided to head back to the dorms where Karasuno was staying. While passing another gym, she saw three people that she slightly recognized. Akaashi, the setter of Fukurodani, as well as Bokuto, who also went to Fukurodani and is the captain, and finally Kuro, the captain of Nekoma. The trio noticed her, when suddenly Bokuto's eyes widened, wider then they already are. "Holy fuck! You're the dude I ran into earlier this week! The one that spilt their Hot Chocolate on me!" He exclaimed, eyes widening. Tsukishima surprised a flinch at the word 'dude' but her eyes widened when her shoulder started to burn after saying the phrase that she recognized.

"Ohohoh~ This is the hot bastard you were talking about, Bokuto?" Kuroo said with a smirk, causing Tsukishima to blush and her thigh to burn slightly. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my idiotic friend." Akaashi said, talking about Kuroo. Tsukishima blinked. _I'm sorry about my idiotic friend, he means no harm, really_. 

"I knew my soulmates would be idiots... But I didn't expect _your_ level of idiocy." Tsukishima replied. Akaashi and Kuroo winced. Akaashi rubbed his wrist in slight pain, while Kuroo twisted slightly, looking uncomfortable for a split second. Bokuto smiled widely.

"I've been looking for you since that day! I didn't know you went to Karasuno though! So what's your name dude?" Bokuto asked, eyes shining. Kuroo had a Cheshire grin on his face, as he planted himself next to Tsukishima.

"Um... Tsukishima Kei..." She replied with slight reluctance. Akaashi was staring at her wrist, right at the pink bracelet.Tsukishima failed to pull her arm closer to her chest, in order to hide it. People always asked questions

"But are you by any chance Gender Fluid? Or do you just like wearing pink bracelets?" Akaashi asked, looking up into Tsukishima's eyes. "I don't mean to sound rude, but my older cousin has the same exact set, and they too are gender fluid".

"I'm gender Fluid... Today is a Her/She day, if you couldn't tell..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE

Tsukishima knew it was a bad idea to let his boyfriends meet his mother, but at the same time, he knew it was their right as well. After all, they might become part of the family in the future. The foursome stood outside Tsukishima's house. Before Tsukishima opened the door, he looked towards his Soulmates. "Before we head in, I just want to apologize for everything my mother says beforehand." He said.

"Don't worry bro! We got this!" Kuroo said with a bright grin. Tsukishima was still uncertain but nodded anyway. He unlocked the door and the four of them stepped in. They headed into the dining room, where Tsukishima's mother was cooking dinner. In their 5 years of dating, this was the part Tsukishima had dreaded the most. He knew his mother wouldn't accept it.

"Hey, Mama, " Tsukishima said. His mother turned around, smiling brightly. When she saw the other three boys, she started to frown.

"I thought you said that you were bringing your Soulmates. Not your friends." She said with a tight smile. Tsukishima winced.

"I did bring my Soulmates. These are my Soulmates." Tsukishima said. The trio stayed quiet, not liking the look she sent towards their Kei when he said that.

"You must have it wrong, dear. Your Soulmates are three gorgeous females. Not those _things_." She spat. Tsukishima clenched his fist when she said that.

"They aren't _things_. They are as human as you and I, if not more so. Also, they are my Soulmates whether you like it or not." Tsukishima growled. The two had a glaring contest, neither speaking for several minutes.

"If I may intervene-" Akaashi began, trying to calm them down, but Tsukishima's mother glared at him before he could.

"Why can't you just be normal?" Tsukishima's mother said, defeated."First, you suddenly think you're a _girl_ and now you've turned into a faggot? I thought I raised you better than this!"

"You did not just say that..." Bokuto said in a calm, anger-filled voice. "What type of mother are you? Isn't a mother supposed to love their child, no matter who they love, who they become, and whatever they do? You're a sad excuse of a human being and I'll die before I let Kei return here. Sayonara fucker."

Bokuto latched onto Tsukishima's arm and dragged him out of there, Akaashi and Kuroo following silently.


End file.
